All In Your Name
by DevilPup
Summary: She'd never regreted having her daughter. Not once. She only regretted one thing. Lorelai centric, takes place during season premier, at the end. Oneshot.


Lorelai stared into the room that was once her daughter's dwelling. There wasn't a trace of Rory left in that room. Sitting on the box at the end of the bed, she placed her head in her hands.

_Everything was supposed to be different for them. They were best friends. She wasn't supposed to give up on her dreams and leave her. _

_But then again, neither was Lorelai. She was supposed to be the Gilmore legacy. Their was no other heir to their family, only her. All their hopes resided in her. She was supposed to be the Debutant, the Valedictorian, the Yalie, the Society Wife and Mother._

_Having Rory destroyed all their dreams, and now, her own. _

_Rory was supposed to be the responsible bookworm, coffee-addict, Valedictorian, Harvard Grad, Over-seas Correspondent, Wife of the perfect husband and Mother of the perfect kids, like Lorelai was to her._

_Now, Lorelai was the one who was left. She owned her own Inn. She was getting married, buying a new house, planning on more children, and her first born was missing it all._

_Rory was now the felon, the bed mate of the biggest playboy, and Yale drop-out. _

_She often wondered what would have happened if she never pushed her away from Jess, trying to convince her to be with Dean._

_Would she have ever slept with Married Dean? Would she have started dating Logan? Would she have been happy? Would he still have hurt Rory so much, if Rory wasn't trying to prove her wrong? Was this all her fault? _

_What would have happened if she had married Chris? Would Rory be in the same boat? Okay, bad pun. Would she have still fallen for Logan? Would she still have been Her Rory?_

_No, Jess still would have left and it would have hurt her more, because nowhere deep down did she know it would happen. She would have slept with Dean anyway. The safe first love, the mistake you always make, over and over, no matter what._

_Yes, Rory would have been in the same situation. She let society sway her. She let a boy sway her. _

_No, she wouldn't have been Her Rory. Her Rory didn't exist anymore. Then again, did she ever? Or was she just an allusion Lorelai thought of, pretending her daughter could do no wrong?_

_No, she did. She was real. Then she grew up. Because of Dean. She blamed Jess, and Logan for a lot, but never Dean. She only blamed Dean for breaking her heart, and sleeping with her. Dean was the first time Rory ever lied to Lorelai. Lorelai was simply to blind until now to realize it. Rory lied like she had. She probably wouldn't have told Lorelai if she hadn't caught them._

_That revalition would have been easier if was Jess that took it, not Dean. But it was Dean. Good ol' Safe Dean._

_She'd pushed Rory away, just like Emily pushed her away. She did it with out realizing it. She put too much hope, too much pressure._

_Lorelai was supposed to not be Emily, Rory was supposed to not be Lorelai. But Rory was Lorelai, and that was turning Lorelai into Emily. Lorelai knew she had to do something._

Walking into the living room, she picked up the phone. She dialed the number she wished she hadn't known by heart.

"Hello?" The proper, snotty voice answered.

"Mom?"

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah."

"What is it, Lorelai?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you shou-"

"I never meant to hurt you by leaving. I'm sorry I ruined all your hopes and dreams for me. I'm sorry I ruined the Gilmore name. I'm sorry I lived up to my name."

"Wha-" _Click_.

_She'd never once regretted having her daughter. She still didn't. She regretted only one thing._

Dialing another number, she tried to control her tears and keep her voice calm.

"Mom?" The hopeful voice asked with desperation.

"I need you to promise me something."

"What, Mom, anything!" Rory cried.

"Never name your daughter Lorelai. She'll just ruin all your hopes, and dreams, and leave you with too much pain to stand." _Click_. Again, before they had a chance to respond, she'd hung up.

X

All three Gilmore Girls, nay, women, as they all were now, sank to their respective floors, crying. And each respective Husband, Fiancé, and Boyfriend, held them, knowing none of their worlds would ever be the same. Each realized too late what they'd lost by being selfish.

xx

So, that's it. I have another story idea which is similar to this that would follow Lorelai's same thought pattern, but I wanted to try it out in a one shot first, see if people like the concept.


End file.
